City Lights
by Gir's Monkey
Summary: A cloudied night out. She had wandered away from the group, to run into street thugs. Then, a stranger rescues her. Results vary. NO TCEST


Okie Dokie, I promise right after this I will finish the next chapter of my favorited fic. Promise :3 PS. Sorry I haven't been active. I went on an 'educational' vacation to Canada for a month.

**Complications**

**By Gir's Monkey**

Disclaimer: I do not own. Fede Galizia is mine!

A young woman, who this is her first time on American soil. Or concrete, whatever terrain was on this wonderous city. Much more collosal then the young lady's home city of Milan, Italy. She had clutched her handbag worriedly, as she walked into a darkened alley. Sure, there had been many crimes in Milan, but she was displaced. Lost. She knew she shouldn't have wandered away from her group of friends, her only way back to Milan. They did have her plane tickets after all. _My friends had talked me into this_, she thought angrily. Her legs were sore from what felt as if walking in circles, looking for a type of information center. She mentally punched herself for not taking note of where her rented apartment was. She aggravatedly batted her dark brunette hair from her face, pausing for a moment and observed her surrondings. Her friend even told her it was hard to get lost in this city, people and maps were placed constantly all over the city.  
But she was lost. She hadn't seen a single being since she wandered from her tour group, most amused by the amateur actors that played on the streets.

She sighed, and she started walking again and heard the clicking noise of her high heels. She felt the leather dig into her skin, but refused to take them off because of the litter that cluttered the alleyways. A swift breeze blew from inbetween buildings, sweeping some of the feathery hair from her face. She wrapped her sagging jacked tighter around her shoulders. A loud cacophony from behind her startled her. She jumped, when she ungracefully swung around into two men. Not exactly gentlemen, but they had black coats that streched down to their ankles. They gripped something tight behind their back, that the woman tilted her face up a bit to see the crest of the item tucked behind them. They laughed cruelly as they enclosed her into the dead-ended alleyway.

"So, wha'sa lil' lady doin' out t'is timeo' night?" The one man asked with a grin. The woman held up her hands in defense. She knew she never could fight, her skin almost hugged her bones as she was underweight, and her friends had helped her a bit with her gain-weight diet.  
The other man opened his mouth to answer, revealing his weapon with a hearty laugh. "Please," the woman whimpered. Her cupped her hands on her face, tears smearing her makeup. She looked inbetween her fingers to her handbag. _Of course_, she thought. _They wanted the money_. She inched her hand to her handbag on the ground and threw it at them, money fluttering out.  
The men laughed as they raised their weapons to the defenseless woman. "You have your money!" The men lowered their weapons a bit, but then unhesitantly swung their weapon to her stomach, making her crouch down to the ground. They made another motion with their weapon to her arm, tearing the jacket and blood smearing on the zebra-stripe weave.

The woman whimpered once again, raising her bloodied arms in protest. Her eyes almost glued shut, the alleyway quieted. They must've left, she thought. She peaked open one eye, a blurred figure stood diagonal from her. She didn't notice the figure as the two men that just beat her. She slanted her head up as much as she could. It felt heavier then she remebered. A dazed feeling overwhelmed her as her head hit the cement again. She scrambled onto her knees as she felt a warm shoulder touch her hand to assist her. Her vision cleared, as she blinked the extra tears from her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. She noticed the figure stayed into the darker side of the valley, where the lightposts didn't hit. The figure paused as she came to a jerk by the sudden move. "More of, what the shell are you doing out here this time of day?" The woman lowered her head, refused to meet the glare of the mysterious person. "I-I don't know. I wandered away from my tour group..." she trailed off. "Thank you." The person nodded. "We need to bring you to a hospital. I'll drop you off at the front of the hospital, no further." The woman nodded.

"My name is Fede." She said suddenly. The mysterious person hesitated for a moment.

"Leonardo."

* * *

**If ya haven't noticed, the turtles are all named after renaissance artists? Duh. Well, if you look up Fede Galizia is actually a female renaissance painter. Chappie one of new fic- OH AND! Other chapters will be longer then this. It was pretty short.**


End file.
